


The Sun Shines Down On Our Dark Cloud

by NicoSavage24



Series: Thelma and Louise [16]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Becky and Charlotte finding each other, Charlynch - Freeform, Charlynch is eternal, Charlynch is forever, Days after SummerSlam 2018, Days after Tea Time was Over, F/F, Heavy Angst, My version of how Charlotte made Becky into The Man, Sorry it took long to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: Becky and Charlotte try to find each other days after the forseen events of Summerslam.





	The Sun Shines Down On Our Dark Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> As we are approaching the one year anniversary of the Disaster known as the downfall of Charlynch also the one year anniversary of when Becky started to became The Man. I wanted to do a Charlynch-centered reaction to what has happened in a heavy but softer light on the events transpired. Please enjoy and thank you all so much!

Becky pulls up the driveway at her and Charlotte’s shared house in Orlando in the midst of a evening with scattered thunderstorms. She came back from a run to the grocery store, but Becky wasn’t in the best of moods, she wanted to think positive and get her mind into shape by going on a grocery run and stacking up on some ice cream. 

She pulls the hoodie on her head to avoid being wet. She deeply sighs as she looks through the droplet of rainwater on the windshield at the house where home surely didn’t feel like the heart was at.

It has been three days since SummerSlam. Charlotte wins the Smackdown Women’s Championship for the second time and her seventh championship overall. Becky then turns on Charlotte in frustration and anger. That was the plan made by creative to raise the stakes in another chapter in Becky and Charlotte’s storied history. It has been the plan by creative since Charlotte came back to in-ring action after being away from the squared circle for a short period of time and at the same time, Becky was undergoing a super push via a winning streak all summer long.

Prior to Charlotte coming back, Becky was ecstatic that her girlfriend was coming back soon to the ring as she missed riding and traveling and of course, working with Charlotte despite her being home and abroad most of the time while Becky been hard at work lately. Becky missed touring the globe without her queen by her side, as it soon settled in that it wasn’t going to be long before Charlotte returns. Becky was about to get a major push underway that lead to her finally winning the Smackdown Women’s Championship for the second time and the first in two long, grueling years at SummerSlam. 

Becky was happy that her life was in form, she was planned to win the Smackdown Women’s Championship and even better, as her relationship with Charlotte continued to grow. But that would soon change as Charlotte made her return to the WWE, the powers-that-be in creative changed Becky’s direction, instead of her winning the title, she would be the one to receive the pinfall from Charlotte, and afterwards turn heel to start another feud with Charlotte.

Becky escape the wrath of the storm as she walks through the doorway of the house in a quick fashion. She had bags of ice cream that were her and Charlotte’s favorite. It would be a second to gather herself knowing she could try her best to get Charlotte to talk to her. 

“God, please let this work.” Becky murmurs hope as she puts the key through the lock and turns the door open to slowly walk in without making any noise.

Becky walked through the concourse and into the kitchen area where she got a view of the living room area where Charlotte was currently at, laying on the couch and catching up on Big Little Lies. 

Becky wanted to spend her day off hoping to try to break the silence that has affected the two since what happened in Brooklyn. Becky got a glance of Charlotte on the couch, still visibly upset but being being collected. It made a rip in Becky’s heart just seeing her like that, in that case, Charlotte’s been like that for three days on-hand.

Becky remembered seeing Charlotte in that same emotional form after the first creative meeting for the pay-per-view, a few days after her return. Charlotte caught notice in Becky’s disappointed face after being told that plans were being changed and Becky wouldn’t be having her long awaited championship win after all. Charlotte became heartbroken and stormed out of the meeting in tears and ran to the ladies’ restroom. Becky hurriedly headed to the restroom where she confronted Charlotte. Charlotte broke down in front of Becky and put the blame on herself, pointing out her history of getting opportunities and catching flak from others for how she got it. Becky, clearly upset that she won’t be winning the title on that night but more torn at Charlotte’s emotional reaction, instantly assured with her strong beating heart that she is not to blame for any of this. 

Becky loved her career, she loved being a WWE superstar, she loved the fact that she gets to travel around the world and get a platform to show why she proves to be the best wrestler in the world. But as great as she loves her profession, Becky and Charlotte loved each other deeply, since they both met at the performance center, they knew that they were meant to be together. Being competitive and obviously meant to fight against each other on a nightly basis, Becky and Charlotte put the work first and their relationship second. That’s how it’s been for the two for years and it has blossomed. But SummerSlam happened, the planned heel turn happened. 

After that night, their relationship seemed at a dead zone. The two became distant. They both needed some space from each other and attributed before their second feud began to kick off. Since then, they have not spoken or acknowledge one another at work or even when they got home from leaving New York. Since SummerSlam, they haven’t sat down to talk about their feud going forward and their personal life now that their on-screen personas were embarking on a heated rivalry. For worse, their close friends and people close to the two were concerned about their relationship since the feud has started.

Becky stood in her position in the kitchen to read Charlotte’s facial measures as she continues to watch tv. She removes her wet hoodie and a deep sigh turned into a smile, she would finally break the deafening silence with some ice cream at least. 

“Hey, Charlie. I’m back from the store. I got your favorite.” Becky greets Charlotte, raising the bag of ice cream, hoping to get her attention.

Charlotte doesn’t respond as she continues to focus on the tv at the moment.

“I thought they ran out, so the nice employee got some more from the back. Thank god.” Becky looks to gain Charlotte’s attention once more as she chuckled at her time at the grocery store. 

Still no response from Charlotte, which made Becky feel her body temperature turn cold. 

Becky didn’t give up there as she walked from the kitchen to the living room where she walked up to Charlotte by the couch, hoping to get her attention there.

“Do you want any? I can make a bowl for the two of us.” Becky lightly stammered, the silence from Charlotte is getting to her. She offered some ice cream as a way to get her to talk.

And once again, not a single peep emerges from Charlotte’s mouth. 

“Please, Charlotte. Say something, babe. It’s been three days, we need to talk. I know we needed the space given what happened but I can’t take it anymore. I just want to hear your voice, love.” Becky finally caved in, being tired with the silence between her and Charlotte that lasted nearly less than a week. 

Charlotte grabbed the remote to pause her show. She turned to face Becky in what could be for the first time they spoken to one another since before their match at SummerSlam.

“Becks, Do you love me?” Hoping to not let any tears, Charlotte comes off the bat as she finally ends her end of the ongoing silence between her and Becky.

“W...Why would you ask that? Of course I do. I love you even if the world will end at any second.” Becky felt her heart twinge at what just came out of Charlotte’s mouth. She holds Charlotte’s hand in hers, looking in her sad, despaired eyes.

“Honestly, Becks. Just be real with me. Do you really love me?” Charlotte spoke in a gravely tone, repeating her question to Becky.

“Charlotte, where is this coming from? This isn’t like you. What is this about?” Becky shook her head and formed a confused look. Not fully grasping why Charlotte is questioning their relationship.

“You know I mean.” Charlotte began to look down on the floor depressively.

“No, I don’t. I don’t know what your talking about. We haven’t spoken to each other since Brooklyn. I’m lost right now and I need you to help me. So please clarify because i don’t get you what your saying.” Becky continued to ask desperately on why Charlotte is being like this, still searching for answers that are not given.

“Just say it. It’s me. It’s me that’s holding you back from being great. It’s me that stopping you from getting more titles. It’s all me that’s holding you back. I am responsible for why you haven’t been successful.” Tears began to form in Charlotte’s eyes. Her voice became broken, letting it known that she feels responsible for why Becky hasn’t been successful all because of their relationship and the fact that Charlotte is a Flair.

“Char, I keep telling you this, it’s not your fault.” Becky felt heartbroken listen to Charlotte putting the added weight of blame on her shoulders. She whined away, letting Charlotte know once again that she is not at fault in any way.

“Yes it is! I come back from being away from what I love and do, only to end up being put in a match and eventually winning in your match, a match that you worked so hard for. Somehow, I know your upset that i get inserted in your match and take away your hard work. That has to make you upset, Becks.” Charlotte got up from the couch and became frantic, she shouted out while tears are streaming down, thinking deep down Becky has any recourse about Charlotte getting more opportunities than her.

“You don’t think I don’t get annoyed by those bastards in creative for my work being unnoticed and the sly shit that they pull every time. We both know we don’t have our influence on what happened at SummerSlam. We have to deal with it, so yeah I’m fucking pissed but I don’t blame you one bit for being in the match.” Becky tried to sympathize with Charlotte by pointing out that despite her inclusion in the match, that she doesn’t need to put all the blame on herself.

“Well, you should. Matter of fact, the whole world hates me even more because of who I am. Chants of “you deserve it” really served me right.” Charlotte points out the sounds of the brutal chants after Becky’s beatdown.

“Stop putting the heavy mess on your shoulders.” Becky just wanted Charlotte to stop verbally putting herself at the blame of all that happened as of late.

“What’s the fucking point, Becks? They’re right. My affiliation with you plus my track record shows. All everyone every sees me as a entitled bitch that gets everything on a silver platter and ruin everyone in the works including you!” Charlotte continued to frantically lose it, she continued to put herself down verbally.

“You don’t know that!” Becky with a assuring response.

“Yes I do! Your lying if you don’t think my success bothers you. I know it eats you alive that being with me stops you from accomplishing your dreams. Don’t lie to me, Becks.” Charlotte yelled back, even pointing in Becky’s hidden denial about her feelings of Charlotte being successful.

“I’m not lying.” Becky shook her head, the tears about to form. She quells any denial about her true feelings.

“Then tell me the truth.” Charlotte stood across Becky with her arms folded, demanding that she comes clean and say what she feels.

“Charlotte, please.” Becky refuses to speak on the matter. At the same time, the pressure is building within Becky.

“You know it’s true! Your not seen as important to the WWE because of me!” Charlotte raises the decibel in her emotional state.

“Just drop this. This doesn’t mean anything.” Becky continued to keep denying.

“So, I guess that heart to heart we had the night before SummerSlam didn’t mean anything? Better yet, the promise we made before WrestleMania in 2016, that a title wouldn’t mean anything between us. Did you mean all of that because right now, your lying, Becks. Why are you making this difficult? Just tell me the fucking truth!” Charlotte, looking deep into Becky’s dark brown eyes, pointing out her lies, demanding she tells the truth right instant.

Charlotte remembers the talks with Becky before their matches, with the central promise of remaining together and not letting their characters, their successes, and for the most part, a championship belt, dictate their ongoing love. But Charlotte sees a different picture in Becky’s untrue eyes. She knows Becky has been harboring this feeling for a long time, mostly since their debut on the main roster.

Becky puts her hands on her red hair, and shuts her eyes tight and let out a long, deepened sigh. She could not hold any back no more.

“Alright, you got me. You want the truth. It didn’t bother me at first, because I knew that after all, I would still get to love you no matter what. But it’s hard keeping up. You have seven championship wins and all I have is one that has a lot of dust on our shared mantle. I know you didn’t want to be in the match, I understand. But it grinds me inside, when it gets to me about not being without a title in two years and during those two years, I’m stuck watching in back while you are in the ring being the best that you can and you get to become champion and I don’t!” Becky finally releases her true, harbored feelings. She explains all that Charlotte has said, that her successes, her championship victories and reigns made Becky felt at the bottom barrel. 

The sound of thunder put a brief pause after the seething confession from Becky.

“All these years you been supportive of me and now all of sudden, your not okay with me being with a title. I knew it.” Charlotte clapped her hands while her face with tears streaming down as she finally gets a confession out of Becky.

“Charlotte, I’m sorry.” Becky held onto Charlotte arms, apologizing for keeping those true feelings for a long time.

“Don’t apologize. You felt that way for a long time.” Charlotte shrugged off Becky, still taken aback from her confession.

“It’s complicated.” Becky struggled to explain her reasons.

“How can you say that when you looked at me blue in the face with a fake smile? You been lying to me for years, Becks! The talks we had about championships that doesn’t define our love and compassion. I thought you were beneath that!” Charlotte in a flash, became angry at Becky for her brief, but not poignant explanation.

“Don’t put me out like that. I always thought you deserve everything Charlotte. Titles, accolades, praises, everything including being loved!” Becky responded back angrily, pointing her fingers at Charlotte. Then raises her hand and pointing by the fingers at what Charlotte deserves.

“Just like I did too. When you won your first title, I was in tears, knowing how hard you worked all your life, led to you what you finally deserve. I too think you deserved everything!” Charlotte responded back as she felt Becky deserved everything including the world.

“It was different back then. We were on different brands. We didn’t feel the need to one up each other.” Becky pointed out that despite being separated, the tension of always competing and one upping was never the case.

“What’s different now, Becks. What makes a difference that this feud won’t mean anything now that you obviously felt that badly. You basically told me that me being champion right now isn’t settling good with you, it’s certainly sounds that way!” Charlotte put her hands on her hips, making the case that Becky doesn’t like her not being the champion.

“I don’t know.” Becky stammers another light response.

“Be smart, Becky. “I don’t know” isn’t going to work. Cut the shit!” Charlotte responded angrily by clapping her hands again, wanting a better answer out of Becky.

“Well maybe you should’ve brought up the fact that you don’t deserve a spot in that match. It’s called speaking up for a reason.” Becky shouted back, putting Charlotte on the hot seat for not speaking up during the creative meeting.

“Are you kidding me? Becky, I said I didn’t want to be in the match. I would rather see your dreams come true. But you know me since the day we met, I never back down from anything. If there is an opportunity out there, no matter what, I can’t say no! You of all people should know that!” Charlotte drew her hands in the air and ramped up her frantic, emotional state, just dumbfounded at Becky’s comment.

“Just like you didn’t back down to not be at WrestleMania knowing you needed surgery.” Becky walked closer to Charlotte, recollecting back to when Charlotte ignored and put off her treatment over the injury she suffered in her breasts a few months ago.

“What the hell does my health has to do with this?” Charlotte become more louder, not understanding why Becky is using her injury as a reason for her SummerSlam dilemma.

“Charlotte, you let your pride get in the way. You didn’t think for your health at first for the sake of missing WrestleMania. And now, despite you not having total say in creative, you could’ve just said something, you couldn’t just said no. It’s not that hard.” Becky points out Charlotte’s pride in all aspects. Charlotte loved the fact that she is willing to do anything to get the job done, no matter of what consequences may come out of.

“I don’t comprehend. Your chastising me for not taking care of my health first, that’s fair, I deserve that. Now, you making me into the bad guy by not adding my two cents to creative to not add me in the match?” Charlotte folder her arms and drew a irked look at Becky.

“I’m not painting you as a villain.” Becky shook her head.

“Well it damn sure sounds like it. It’s sounds like you have an issue with me getting a title when you obviously can’t!” Charlotte treaded through a line with a skin-piercing like jab at Becky’s only championship win and since then, before the push, that Becky never got a title shot in any form. 

“Oh, we’re really going there now?” Becky quickly gasp and her nostrils flare with her eyebrows raising in complete anger. Becky couldn’t believe Charlotte tried to tow between line with that rough shot at against her.

“Your the one that mentioned my title reigns against your only reign to date. If anything, your the one that fucking went there!” Charlotte shouted back at Becky’s hypocrisy, mentioning their trophy case-like mantle with their decorated championship wins.

“Well I guess that comes easy for you. Charlotte Flair always have to be in the championship picture. All because that your father is Ric fucking Flair!” Becky response is beyond the thought of crossing the line. She responds with a occurring jab that echos what the fans feel about Charlotte’s career all due to her father.

Charlotte become stunned, she felt like Becky’s words were shot in her heart like an arrow from long range. She instantly scrunched her face that turned into a sob.

“Fuck!” Becky realized she brought up Charlotte’s family, mostly her dad in that painful manner. It was the heat of the moment and Becky knew she fucked up by mentioning Ric Flair. She immediately covered her mouth, shocked that she went too far.

Charlotte has spent her career trying to prove all her critics and known doubters that she was worked hard and earned her stride. She caught some flak for how she got into the world of professional wrestling without any knowledge or prior experience, but all because of her two time hall of famer and sixteen time world champion, also known as her father, Ric Flair. It really get to Charlotte when she gets rained down with criticism of entitlement on her career thanks to her dad, when she’s busy making a name and legacy for her own self. 

Charlotte sat back on the couch and began to start crying. Becky’s words plus her harbored feelings apparently getting to her. She thought that Becky knew how hard she had worked for her career, but what came out of Becky’s mouth just ripped Charlotte’s heart out her chest.

“I’m sorry. It got to me. I didn’t mean to....” Becky soon became heartbroken and wanted to apologize for her hurtful words. 

“Don’t.” Charlotte tearfully shrugs off Becky again, not wanting to hear anything from her. The damage might have been done. 

Becky covered her face as she felt her tears rise and body shake in emotion. They spent a moment being quiet after the back and fourth she and Charlotte just had. 

There was a white flash of lightning that covered the occurring weather and it shed its light inside the house. The storm was getting more worse, just like what’s going on between Becky and Charlotte.

It’s now clear that Charlotte feels like a burden in Becky and her career when it comes to being a champion. It’s also clear that Becky feels like an outcast when she not getting opportunities where she have worked extensively and Charlotte is getting hers in an easier path. They both felt this way and nothing can come good now that all has come into light. 

“Charlotte. Are we breaking up?” Becky sniffled, looking with tears at Charlotte. Asking the one thing that they both could have never anticipated in their long relationship.

“I don’t know. I guess this is the part between falling in love and falling out of it. And I think we are about to fall apart.” Charlotte took the time to wipe her wet eyes but still affected by Becky’s words, can’t come up with a answer, but making a heart-dropping guess that things have really fallen apart between her and Charlotte.

“What now?” Becky leaned by the wall with her arms folded, asked the inevitable.

“Beats me. I got nothing else to say.” Chalrotte tried clearing her voice but no effort has work, has run out of things to say. She puts both hands to her mouth while still sitting on the couch.

“I don’t have anything either.” Becky coughed out an emotional response but like Charlotte, not coming up with an answer.

Charlotte got up and began to walk away from Becky and went straight upstairs to the bedroom, holding all the rigid emotions. Becky wanted her effort to try to talk to Charlotte but nothing good can come out of it, Becky stood there, just saddened that it’s come to this point of their relationship.

They both said what’s needed to say about their different accomplishments that apparently drove a wedge between the two. 

Charlotte closed the door in the bedroom, she then lay down on her bed, the energy lost after she and Becky had an arguement and ultimately a breakup from the looks of it.

Meanwhile, Becky looking out of shell and disfigured, walked to the ottoman by the couch to get a spare pillow and blanket as she embarked on sleeping on the couch for the night. After the closing down on the ottoman, Becky placed the blanket and pillow on the couch. Soon, she glanced randomly at the coffee table. All of sudden, in frustration, she randomly kicked the table with the remote and table plant on the carpet. Her frustration turned into tears as Becky broke down on the couch, she sat while her hands was covering her teary face. She brought to terms that she and Charlotte has come to grips with the end of their relationship.

Back upstairs, it’s a quiet as it gets as from hearing from downstairs and Becky’s crying, Charlotte rolled to Becky’s usual side of the bed and she began to cry as well. She got into a fetal position and her warm tears stroll down her face. 

Both women would spend the rest of their night under the bad weather, apart from each other and crying because their relationship seemed to be over. 

***

The sun peaks out and blends into the bedroom, it got Charlotte to finally wake up despite a rough night she had last night. A few hours rest didn’t appear to be the case. Charlotte wipes away the dust in her eyes plus the dried up tears from last night. Charlotte got up from her bed with a yawn and a deep sigh. She can still feel the words that Becky said to her. While Becky might have went too far in mentioning Ric Flair, Charlotte felt painfully that Becky was right, that she is always in the way of her Championship goals, it even has put Becky on the stepping stool in way of her own goals. 

Charlotte made her way downstairs to see Becky already awake and cleaning up the mess she made before she break down in tears. Becky stopped sweeping the dirt from the plant by hearing some footsteps by the stairs only to see Charlotte. Both women didn’t know what to say to each other, knowing they broke up last night. It was an awkward display as both women silently and awkwardly looked at each other. What words could come out now is beyond both Becky and Charlotte. It was damaging yet truthfully obvious that their desire for a championship clearly impacts their relationship. 

“Hey.” Charlotte greets Becky with her raspy morning voice, but strains of emotions from last night, is evident in her voice.

“Hey.” Becky greets back, her voice sounding down and out. 

“You want me to help?” Charlotte pointed out the mess that Becky was cleaning up, offering to help out despite their falling out.

“Just flip the table back. That’s all.” Becky not directly looking at Charlotte but accepted her help while sweeping up the dirt spilled from the plant.

Charlotte bent down to flip back the coffee table table, while she was doing that, as Becky finished sweeping up, she and Charlotte had a brief moment where they were face to face. From one heartbroken look to another. Their eyes pointed to each other, searching for what went wrong. Becky soon broke the face-to-face, as she wanted to finish cleaning, Charlotte shook off her distraction by picking up the remotes and magazines to place on the table.

The mess was cleaned up real quick as both Becky and Charlotte were in different spots. After fixing back the table, Charlotte sat on the couch, her facade tuned into a unreadable look while playing with her hands. Becky, on the other hand, stood by the wall and arms folded, and looked at the sunny, morning sky through the blinds. 

Both women have barely spoken a word since they cleaned up Becky’s mess. They were rooted in the spots with no clear direction on what happens next for the two. They both have made promises to each other, not letting their work life, pour into their private life outside the ring. Apparently, those promises seem to be broken as both women has harbored feelings for each other concerning championship wins and opportunities. It’s been hours since they broke things off, and reality is seeping in.

“I should get my things.” Becky clears her throat, knowing what needs to be done. 

“Okay.” Charlotte felt her throat hitch as she turns her direction toward the windows, hoping to turn away from looking at Becky.

Becky slowly went upstairs to grab her stuff. Meanwhile, Charlotte was still reeling from last night, sat down on the couch and remained in silence.

It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop, given the weight of last night surely playing out. Some time has passed enough where Becky managed to grab some clothes and other stuff. She came downstairs with her gym bag in one hand, her luggage on her shoulder. Charlotte was still rooted in her position for a while, remaining unfazed and kept looking at the windows while being quiet.

“I didn’t get the chance to get some more of my things. I can come back another time when you are busy and not around, I’ll let you know.” Becky softly spoke as tears started to come when she glances at Charlotte.

“That’s fine.” Charlotte lightly scrunched her face and curled her lip, keeping a straight look despite wanting to cry again. She doesn’t look back at Becky, trying her best to keep it all bottled in.

“I guess this is goodbye.” Becky’s voice began to break just like the rest of her body. 

“I guess so.” Charlotte spoke while still remaining to look at the windows and not directly at Becky while her eyes continue to water away. 

Becky stood there one last time to look at Charlotte but couldn’t bare any second longer as she walked away with her belongings. 

Never could they thought their storybook-like relationship came to an deafening halt just because they’re work life and their careers got into the way of their private comfort of their life outside of WWE, even a championship for the reason. It felt like a nightmare that interrupted a dream in due progress. Becky and Charlotte feared the day that they were going to stop falling in love and frankly, that day has come.

Becky sniffled hard while carrying her things. She touched the doorknob before she opened the door, looking back one last time. The thoughts of what went wrong and the words she brung up that hurt Charlotte resonated within her. Becky finally made her exit as she closes the door.

The sound of Becky shutting the door made Charlotte sob away as her relationship with Becky has come to an end and she mourns with the aftermath.

But Charlotte felt something go off inside her heart and mind, she felt something was not right. She mildly stopped shedding tears, as something popped in her head, as she soon came to the fact that she couldn’t live without Becky in her life. Her heart still beats for the redhead despite the nasty and revealing truth they both shouted to each other last night. Charlotte feared losing Becky to anything, and it got her to realize that it may not be too late.

Charlotte got up from the couch and charged through the door, hoping to catch Becky before she leaves for good. She turns the doorknob and opens the door in quick fashion, as soon as she does that, Charlotte appeared frozen with her heart beating out her chest, something she didn’t expect.

Becky stood by the door outside the whole time. She didn’t walk away nor made a single step with her bags on her shoulders. Becky and Charlotte shared a warming, “I miss you” type of glance. 

In a snap, Becky dropped her things by the door and shut the door quickly to meet Charlotte halfway with a kiss. A kiss that felt like it was ages in the making, whereas it’s been a couple of hours since they broke up. But that break up seemed to be no more, as Charlotte welcomed Becky back in her life like she never left. 

Charlotte cupped Becky’s face as their lips and tongue didn’t want to be apart from one another. Becky drove Charlotte against the wall, while adding torque to her passionate kiss on her end. Charlotte winced a moan thanks to Becky biting deep in her bottom lip. She took her lips away from Becky’s own to put her hands on her neck just to look at her deeply. A staring pair of wet, diluted eyes from both women show that they never wanted to let go from each other. Charlotte broke the stalemate as she repaid back Becky with a kiss of her own. She backed Becky into the wall, but grabbing her left leg to lean in deep. Charlotte then latched away towards the neck where she made a fangy-like kiss into her flesh, it prompted a pierced moan from Becky’s mouth. As a result, she dig her fingernails into Charlotte’s bicep.

They resumed their kiss as Becky backed Charlotte from the wall and out of the hallway, they walked to the couch where she shoved Charlotte. Becky got to straddle Charlotte’s waist, where hands were all over both women. Becky’s hands trailed on the back of Charlotte’s neck while both of Charlotte’s hands were trickling on her entire back. While their tongues were in sync, a collective of whimpered moans came out. 

Charlotte ripped away from Becky’s lips once again, this time both hands were gentle on her neck. Becky took the moment to take off her tank top, where she didn’t wear bra underneath. 

“I love you, Charlotte.” A hitch in Becky’s throat couldn’t stop her from telling Charlotte that she loves her. 

“I love you too, Becky.” Charlotte feel the flipping feeling of her beating heart, looking at Becky’s humbled, heart filled “I love you”. Charlotte felt a tear fallen from her right eye, she responded back by saying she loves her back. Afterwards, Charlotte took off her tank top, enticing Becky even more with her bare breast.

Becky and Charlotte continued as they met again with another breath-taking kiss. Becky was grinding into Charlotte’s hips which prompted the blonde to tease her fingers into Becky’s jeans. She managed to sneakily lay Becky on the couch where Charlotte was now on top, and for her troubles got a charming moan out her by planting a sensitive kisses on her bare collarbone. 

Last night, Becky and Charlotte called it quits to their relationship and now a few hours later, that seemed to disappear, as it didn’t take long enough to embrace and make up for better.

***

After making up by making love, Becky and Charlotte’s world seem to stop burning. 

Becky finishes putting her clothes back on as she puts back her tank top over her shoulders and pulls down the hem over her torso. Charlotte, who got a great glance of Becky’s toned, bare back before her clothes were put on, pulls up her leggings in place, and which prompted Becky to sneak a blushed look of her own. 

After both women got into the clothes, Becky would be the one to break the silence and address the elephant in the room

“We should talk about our feud... going forward.” Becky started dragging her fingers over her red hair, coming across the other elephant in the room.

“Of course. But can we get through with some tea?” Charlotte acknowledges that the feud that her and Becky has settled and they haven’t talked about it in the last three days. Charlotte drew a half smile, mentioning the one thing that she and Becky have in common, drinking tea.

“When I have I ever said no to tea?” Becky formed a warming smile.

Charlotte made some tea for her and Becky to drink but both still had some things to work out considering their public life going forward now that their personas were heading into another feud.

“So, we got some ground rules to establish. First, being that we can’t ride together anymore.” Charlotte gently hold her teacup, speaking sternly on the established rules for her and Becky thanks to their second feud. 

“I knew it was bound to happen.” Becky rolled her eyes in annoyance due to the fact that their on-screen feud will make them no longer ride together.

“Also, traveling and sharing a room together.” Charlotte made a sip on her tea before making another statement.

“Noted.” Becky responds by with a finger in the air.

“We can’t be seen together at all times. You know, the whole “keep your relationship out of work” mess.” Charlotte made a quick sigh, ruling out their public display affection as well for the sake of their feud.

“We do that enough at work. Not like we needed to get off in the stall every time.” Becky scoffed at the fact that before this feud, at best, they don’t put their relationship at work most of the time.

“I’m serious, Becks.” Charlotte made a light chuckle.

“I know. It just sucks. I can tell this feud is going to hurt. They’re probably going to have us say and do things to hurt each other.” Becky formed a quick smile, by embracing that this feud is going to be rough for her and Charlotte.

“At least it will be better than our last feud. It never went anywhere the first time. Hopefully, this one could get the world talking. Better yet, our careers.” Charlotte formed a light smile, thinking that this feud will be better than their last, but in a way that could get the WWE universe talking.

“If anyone can make this legit, it has to be us.” Still upset about the feud, Becky smiled a little while sharing a look at Charlotte. She finds the positives of their planned feud.

“You got that right.” Charlotte responds with matching smile.

“Hey, I’m sorry about bringing up your dad. Also, the mess about your pride and me being spiteful about you being the champ. I am sorry for just mentioning all of that, I should’ve just told my issues from the jump. I’m happy and proud at you for the titles you have won and the accomplishments you have made, I have been proud of you ever since, that just shows how I much I love you and appreciate you. I always have been. I am sorry if I came as such a jealous bitch to you.” Becky came around to apologize for last night’s debacle, she held Charlotte’s hand in hers, seeking for forgiveness.

“All is forgiven. But I have to apologize. I didn’t mean to say you couldn’t get a championship. That was wrong of me to say that. I’m sorry.” Charlotte kissed the back of Becky’s hand, letting her know that she forgives her but apologizing on her end,

“We both said some shitty things to each other. I really thought it was over between us.” Becky sighed away, recollecting the horrible stuff that was said between her and Charlotte.

“Me too. I guess the “keep your work life out of your relationship” really means something.” Charlotte spoke while her fingers were playing with Becky’s own.

“So, are we alright?” Becky made a small chuckle and got close to Charlotte’s face by cupping lightly on her face.

“Yeah. Just like it has always been.” Charlotte responds back by placing her hands on the side of Becky’s neck, soothing her with her hands that made Becky lean it to it.

“That’s good enough for me.” Becky brushed her lips with Charlotte’s own.

After discussing their plans down the line, Becky got up from the couch with her and Charlotte’s empty teacups. Charlotte remained in her spot on the couch, but said something that concerned Becky.

“I’ll help you.” Charlotte spoke softly while looking on the ground.

“What are you talking about?” Becky before leaving the room, caught notice and became confused on what Charlotte said.

“I’m going to help you get what you want. What you always wanted.” Charlotte further explained what she meant.

“I don’t get it. What are you saying, Charlie?” Becky is still confused as she places the empty tea cup on the table and sat down close to Charlotte.

“I’m going to help you become the champ.” Charlotte patted her hands on Becky’s lap.

Charlotte came up with the idea of helping Becky and molding her new direction within her character while working with her during their feud. In that sense, help Becky get the major push she deserves and the payoff being the Smackdown Women’s Champion for the second time in her career. 

“How? It’s been two years and at the way it looks, they will never see me with a championship.” Becky made an unsure look, thinking back on the higher-ups always souring on Becky when it comes to getting in the right path and being successful.

“Sure they will. We gotta work hard to convince them. This is our feud and our career we are dealing with. I’ll help you with whatever you need to really get over.” Charlotte assured Becky that the plans of elevating the feud and getting Becky to newer heights will work.

“I appreciate what your doing, but what makes you think it will work?” With all the good points that Charlotte made, Becky was still confused.

“Becks, you didn’t hear how loud they were for you in Brooklyn? They erupted for you. They been by your side for a very long time since you started in NXT, waiting for this new, incarnation of what Becky Lynch should be.” Charlotte can easily remember how loud the Barclays center was, the moment Becky did her heel turn.

“But I’m not meant to play a heel. Look at what I went through in NXT being paired with Sasha, look how that worked out.” Becky shook her head, thinking back on the last time she was a heel, and that was when she was in NXT, but it didn’t gain as much traction as she thinks.

“It isn’t just about being a heel. That’s because they never saw you like that. What you did on Sunday, nobody has done to the Queen in a very long time. You hold the world in your hands, the fans will want to see more. They love this new Becky Lynch. You have the potential for the inevitable.” Charlotte quickly took Becky’s hand and look directly in her eyes, enlightening her with a motivation that she could be something greater beyond the so-called lasskicker.

“But what about you? Your currently being pushed and of course, they want you to break your dad’s record.” Becky continues to be convinced but worries about Charlotte’s current workload.

“I’m not worried about that. It will be done later. I’m just focused on what we got and what we can accomplish together. I can reach number sixteen maybe seventeen later down the road.” Charlotte scoffed at her ongoing goal of reaching the same number of Championship reigns and putting it on the back burner for the sake of her and Becky’s second and potentially, biggest feud.

“But, Charlie.” Becky whiningly had second thoughts.

“But, Nothing. You put me over so much when we came to the main roster and settled in. I always wanted to repay you back for everything. Even when you saved me a long time ago when I didn’t think I was worth saving. I been dying to repay you back, and now, it is perfect time, I feel like this is my chance.” Charlotte put a finger to Becky’s lips to stop her from talking. Charlotte gently caressed Becky’s face, hoping to calm all her second thoughts that she had. Charlotte now made the priority of creating this newfound edge in Becky, repaying her back for the many times she has put over Charlotte in their respective careers, and delving to a key moment in Charlotte’s life where Becky helped her during her struggles.

“You mean it?” Becky was in complete awe that Charlotte is willing to help her with her new side of her character and her end of their upcoming feud. 

“They don’t want us to be near each other during this feud. Great, then we will use our downtime and our day offs to plan everything. Promos, move sets, planning out our matches. We going to amplify this feud like no other and hopefully enough, I can give you what you want, and that you get your title in no time. I promise you on that.” Charlotte held Becky’s hand tightly, giving her another assurance that their feud will be a career-defining one, one that will make Becky into a bigger star overnight than she is right now.

“I don’t know what to say.” Becky was still in awe, she began to wipe away happy tears.

“My dad said it best, “To be The Man, you got to beat the man.”. Becky, you have the power to do it. To become something bigger than the lasskicker, to become...”The Man”. I’m going to help you become just that and the best part is aside from being right there for when you eventually get what you desired for along time, I can love you even more doing it.” Charlotte can hear her dad’s most famous quote inside her brain. She uses that motivation to help build to Becky to become “The Man”. 

“I really don’t deserve you sometimes, Ashley. You are a blessing.” Becky couldn’t take it anymore by giving Charlotte a deep kiss while happy tears stream down her brown eyes. Becky happily cupped her face, realizing how blessed she is for Charlotte being in her life. 

“Your a blessing too, Rebecca. I can’t live a single second without you. When you closed the door, I thought you left for good.” Charlotte nuzzled her nose onto Becky’s, with their forehead touching each other. Charlotte spoke from her beating heart that she couldn’t deal with a world without Becky by her side.

“I wanted to walk away. But inside, my heart couldn’t let me. I couldn’t move on, because I don’t want to move on without you.” Becky bit down on her lip before confessing that she never wanted to go along with being without Charlotte.

“This feud is not going to be well for us, but at least we got each other. I don’t want to lose you.” Charlotte declared that no matter how deep hearted this feud will badly turn out, she refused to lose Becky in any way. 

“I don’t want to lose you either.” Becky got close to Charlotte’s lips where she could feel her breath on hers, made a promise to also refuse to lose Becky because of the feud.

Becky and Charlotte got closer to a loving kiss, they both leaned on the couch with Becky laying on her torso and Charlotte nestling her chin on top of her fiery, red hair and wrapped her arms around Becky. They both were in each other’s arms, reflecting on what they could’ve lost and what they now gained now that they were stronger together,

The ongoing relationship between Becky and Charlotte reached a new step as they were going to put on a feud that has the potential to steal all the headlines and create memories that will last a lifetime in the WWE. Sure, they can’t bring their private life outside thanks to what will be next in their careers, but they can keep the love going on now they will be sticking together in each other’s arms after they’re characters become fierce rivals.

And Charlotte, being the support she has been, is embarking on helping Becky not only become the women’s champion, but spark a new iteration of her character that will fans clamoring for more and the world at the palm of her hands. But for right now, as they lay on the couch and holding each other, Becky and Charlotte embarked on keeping the faith in maintaining their relationship.

“Are we going to be okay, Charlie?” Becky softly spoke while her head was on top of Charlotte’s chest, hearing her heartbeat.

“I think we going to be fine, Becks. We will be okay. I just know it.” Charlotte brushed her lips on Becky’s head while cuddling with her, assuring Becky that no matter how their feud will end up, they will be fine in the end.

***

One Year Later. Toronto, Ontario, Canada.

So much could happen within a calendar year. A calendar year that has been blessed for Becky. From winning back the Smackdown Women’s Championship to putting on classic matches with Charlotte Flair, main eventing a tables, ladders, chairs match to going on to win the women’s Royal Rumble match, to certify her legacy and career in becoming a double women’s champion in the first ever main event in WrestleMania history. A whole year and Becky has accomplished what she had dreamed since embarking on this journey. Plus the world coming at her hands, appearing on the marquee posters for the pay-per-views, high profiled interviews, red carpet appearances, and even a spot in the WWE 2K20 cover alongside fellow WWE superstar, Roman Reigns. 

Becky did it all in a year and she couldn’t believe she would make it this far, without the help of one person in mind. 

Becky was tired for her most, physical match to date against Natalya earlier during SummerSlam. Afterwards, she was spending the rest of her night in two folds, preparing Charlotte for her career defining match against hall-of-famer, Trish Stratus. And the rest of evening, mingling with a couple of WWE superstars at the SummerSlam afterparty. She wanted to celebrate with Charlotte on their respective victories tonight, but Charlotte was drearily tired, she skipped the afterparty.

Becky had most of her things in hand and her free hand with the room key to enter Charlotte’s room for the night. She unlocks and enters her way in, Becky drew a relieving sigh as she felt like home is where the heart is. She left her luggage and things by the closet area where she came across a sleeping Charlotte Flair. 

Charlotte was sleeping on her side, lightly snoring like she had a rough day on the job. Her blonde hair reticent of tonight’s match sprawled on the red satin pillow cover. Her choice of wardrobe consisting of a sleeve cut off of Becky’s The Man tee and some blue-toned bed shorts. 

Becky got warm all over seeing Charlotte fallen asleep, she didn’t get the chance to have a moment together in the confines of Charlotte’s hotel room but it was just enough that Becky had a well-mannered night. Becky quickly got into night mode, taking off her street clothes into something similar and comfy for the night. An oversized version of Charlotte’s Ms.WrestleMania tee and some lacy panties was enough for Becky to quickly change into. 

She slowly got into the bed where she attempted wrap her arms around Charlotte’s waist, hoping to catch some sleep on her end. But Becky soon heard a murmur out of Charlotte as the movement might have gotten her out of sleep. 

“Becks. Is that you?” Charlotte spoke while speaking raspy considering her eyes was still shut.

“No. It’s Elmo. And the letter of the day is C.” Becky nuzzled into Charlotte’s blonde hair.

“C as in Charlotte?” Charlotte opened her eyes a little as she turns her body around to meet Becky with a loving smile.

“Correct.” Becky formed a tired, weary smile.

“How was the party?” Charlotte still spoke raspy while rubbing Becky’s face.

“Fun. But it wasn’t fun without you.” Becky leaned into Charlotte’s touch and quickly brushed her lips.

“I know. The sleep gods demanded I get rest ASAP.” Charlotte whined a little, knowing she’s still willing to head back to sleep.

“Same.” Becky formed a exhausted halfsmile, meeting Charlotte’s own.

“At least your here.” Charlotte gave Becky a kiss on the bridge of Becky’s nose.

“Same here, babe. You were amazing tonight. I fell in love with the match and got hooked on the edge of my seat.” Becky was open hearted praising Charlotte’s performance at SummerSlam tonight.

“Your the one to talk, you killed it out there too with Natty, I see that you were getting any boos whatsoever.” Charlotte responding back with a praise of her own for Becky.

“Well, they know not to boo the man.” Becky smirked away.

“Your cute. We should get some sleep.” Charlotte chuckled a little.

Before Charlotte could position herself as the little spoon to Becky’s big spoon, she heard her girlfriend ask something important.

“Hey, Char?” Becky randomly asked Charlotte a question, prompting the queen to remain in her position close to Becky.

“What is it, Becks?” Charlotte tried reading Becky’s face as she appeared to be unreadable.

“Thank you. Thank you for everything. Thank you for making me into The Man. I really don’t know what I do without you.” Becky held Charlotte’s face, then gave her a passionate kiss for everything Charlotte has done.

“Don’t thank me. I just want to make you happy, to give you what you been wanting for a very long time. I told you I would repay you back and now, your taking the world into your hands and showing those that Becky Lynch is The Man.” Charlotte held Becky’s face to return with a deep kiss of her own, making good on the promises to Becky, 

“Your such a mad scientist, Charlie.” Becky laughed through another kiss on Charlotte’s 

“I’m the Victor to your Frankenstein.” Charlotte formed a sly smirk.

“God, I love you. Ashley Elizabeth Flehr.” Becky chuckled as she appeared to be hooked on Charlotte’s divine charms. She meant every word of that “I Love You” in the form of a kiss.

“I love you too, Rebecca Quin. Always and forever.” Charlotte got Becky to an Eskimo kiss then a goodnight kiss for good measure.

Instead of their usual positions, Becky and Charlotte spend the rest of their night nestled in each other’s arms and legs tangled.

A lot could happened in a year but nothing, no on-screen rivalries and feuds and off-screen breakups will ever change Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair.


End file.
